Wash Down
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: There were a few things Skyla enjoyed when coming home from an overseas trip. One of them was getting to see her boyfriend, Hilbert, after a long time. A second was sharing dinner with him, and third was sharing a shower together finally having a moment or two to themselves. A Jetshipping lemon. Mature readers only please.


**The end result of a hot afternoon and remembering how little Jetshipping there is on this site. Not much else left to say.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Perhaps as a testament to her skills as a pilot Skyla was able to recognize Unova airspace simply by watching the clouds change around. While admittedly she wasn't a meteorologist or scientific mind she'd been flying long enough to pick up a few things. The readings on her instruments helped too.

"You look like you're about ten seconds from saying home sweet home." Her co-pilot chuckled seeing the developing smile on her face.

"I'll say that when we've actually touched down, don't get me wrong, I love flying, but there's something special about the ground." She happily replied.

Her co-pilot, Winslow, obviously didn't believe her as evident by his knowing grin. "Liar, more like someone special is waiting for you on the ground. Let me take a wild guess, he's about six feet, bark-brown hair, former Champion and Savior of Unova, Reshiram's Chosen Hero, stupidly nice guy, and upstart mechanic." When she stuck her tongue out at him the two burst into good natured laughter. "He'll be over the moon to see you, just try to wait until you two lovebirds get home, oh, and please tone it down for your Pokémon's sake."

"Oh come on, you, what are you my dad? I get enough of this kind of stuff from Grandpa." She whined.

"Well, as your co-pilot it's my job to keep you on the level, in the air and on the ground, granted as soon as I can I'm passing that job onto Hilbert. I'm getting too old for this."

"Oh come on, you're only thirty-two, you're not that old, _yet_." The nineteen year-old woman chuckled causing the cabin to erupt into laughter.

Through the glass the puffy white clouds began to fall away giving rise to the view of the airstrip they were heading towards. In a single glance Skyla could tell everything was normal and it was going to be another smooth landing. "Another smooth delivery and landing." Skyla breathed out beginning the slow decent."

"That's all we ever ask for." Winslow said kissing his wing-shaped pendent before following Skyla's lead.

The large cargo plan came to a slow and controlled stop along the runway without any issue. Once it lay still the cargo hatch opened and immediately the crew began unloading the cargo they'd picked up and brought back. Seeing as their job was done Skyla and Winslow unhooked their seatbelts and made their way out. In the bright May sun Skyla stretched out her arms enjoying the feel of the warm rays. To her there was nothing quite like Unova sunlight on her skin after a long flight. So busy was she in enjoying the sun she failed to notice the shadowy presence sneaking up behind her.

From his position Winslow laughed as did several other airfield workers. Though Skyla was universal loved at the Gym and city at large those that worked with her knew there was some truth to the "airhead" tag she was often given by others. Usually it only came out in times of triumph and relaxation such as this. A perfect opportunity for a sneak attack.

Darkness blinked her vision sending Skyla into a state of alertness until she heard an all too familiar voice whisper beside her, "Welcome back Sky."

His voice, soft and sweet, put her at ease and caused her to lean backwards where she was caught by his firm body. Though he definitely carried a certain odor from working all day, but there was still a faint hint of his usual shampoo which he no doubt washed himself with earlier today. The hand blocking her vision fell away and she promptly spun around to stare into the pair of cool brown orbs behind her. "Hey," Was all she said before burying her head in the crux of Hilbert neck and shoulder while her arms encircled his waist.

"Hey," The once savior of Unova merely replied taking her in his arms.

All around them onlookers chuckled and snapped pictures of the young couple. Just about everyone at the airfield had grown used to the public displays of affection between the gym leader and former Champion. If anything, they actually found it to be enjoyable and the start of a quick break from their work day.

"So how have you been?" Skyla asked withdrawing from the embrace.

"Oh, you know, just tinkering with anything they'll let me touch. Can you believe they've kept me from working on any of the engines? Like I'm going to accidently blow something up." The male replied. "Sorry about the smell, it's been a long hot day."

"You think you've got it bad? I had to stay coupled up in the cockpit almost all morning then the rest of the afternoon. I'm sweaty and tired." Tugging at the edges of her flight jacket he saw what she meant. Clearly some of her sweat had sipped through the fabric turning it a shade dark, and based on the crack in her jacket she'd gotten quite hot inside the cargo plane's cockpit. "All I want is something cold and a place to stretch out my arms."

"Arr! Arr!"

Both young adults turned to the left to see a feathery reptilian flying straight for them, or one in particular. Throwing out her arms Skyla happily caught Hilbert's Archeops in her hands then began softly cuddling the revived Pokémon as it had wanted. "As you can guess, he's missed you."

"Just like another someone I know." She said kissing the top of Archeops' head resulting in a happy pur. "Winslow! Is it okay if I leave everything to you?"

The dark-haired veteran pilot threw up an arm. "You've got the next two days off, I'll call you if anything comes up."

Archeops looked between his trainer and his girlfriend with wide eyes like a child getting a laugh out of the two. "Well then it's settled, let me get dressed then we can go home." Hilbert said earning a kiss from Skyla and a sloppy lick from his Archeops.

The past two years had been a bit too surreal for the both of them: relationships, careers, planning, and lastly sex. Both of them knew they'd always reach this point, but it was evenings like this that made it evident just how far they'd come from the two kids who took a shine to each other almost four years ago. A two-story house with an impossibly large backyard for all their Pokémon, and a single bedroom they shared together. All of it just was too incredibly for either of them to believe, expect on evenings like this when they turned the keyhole together and Hilbert's scores of Pokémon caught Skyla's scent and hurried to greet her after a long absence.

Bit by bit the sky darkened as day turned into evening and eventually night. With that all the excitement began to wind down as various Pokémon went off on their own nightly ventures. Quite a few of them got the hint of what was cooking between their human trainers and wisely spread the words to the others. Before long the house was eerily quiet save for the two human occupants.

Admittedly one of the things that attracted Skyla to Hilbert was his cooking. Not that many people knew, but the redheaded Gym Leader was a rather…subpar cook. Most of the time it had fallen to her parents, grandfather, or someone else to prepare quality food when it came to cooking for any occasion. It was actually a little embarrassing how a person who could fly a plane half way around the globe, hold a respect position as Gym Leader for years, and from time to time even predict the weather correctly couldn't cook to save her life. Elsa had told her not to worry too much since everyone had their flaws and shortcomings. With Hilbert Skyla didn't feel her lack of cooking ability was a hindrance, it was actually a blessing.

"Can I see now?" She called from the dinner table.

"Nope!"

"Jerk."

"Quality takes time honey!"

While dating she'd learned it was Hilbert's mother who first taught him how to cook, and when he set out on his journey he perfected the art through trial and error. It was on their fourth date he'd finally cooked for her, fashioning a droll-inducing steak they'd dined on throughout the rest the night. Since she'd given him a full five-star review he'd taken to buying cook books here and there to expand his repertoire.

Skyla smelled the food before she saw it, and when she saw it she could hear her own stomach begin to growl. "Decided to go for a classic huh?" A rather proud smirk grew on his face as she sat the tray of freshly cooked cheesy pasta down on the table. "Pokémon battling, cooking, and engineering, Hilbert Black, is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"Garden?" He smirked taking off his apron then going back to wash his hands so he could eat. A moment later and he joined her at the table. Gone was the light blue overall she'd met him in at the airstrip and in its place was a white t-shirt and sweat pants. The t-shirt truly showed off the steady amount of muscle he'd built up over his last year as an apprentice mechanic under her grandfather's wing. When photographers caught sight of him working in the airfields and garages the former Unova Champion quickly found himself making it onto all kinds of female-targeted magazines and polls. Skyla was amused, but eventually she put her foot down during one interview.

"You didn't have to go this far for me." She began shooting him a small smile. "I can tell you've had a long day."

"You were coming home from a week-long trip to Kanto; that deserved a special treat." He grinned back at her.

She loved that smile on his face, that impossibly goofy, kind-hearted smile that he gave off to people he liked. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with Hilbert, because of his ability to give her those unflinching smiles that made her feel as if she were walking through a meadow under a clear sky.

Dinner progressed without a problem, the two of them talking and exchanging stories about how their week had been. In what seemed no time at all their plates were empty and their stomachs were filled courtesy of Hilbert's excellent cooking. He excused himself to go take care of the dishes leaving Skyla alone once more at the table.

A foxy-grin formed on the redhead's face as she leaned back into her chair. "Oh Hilbert," Less than ten short footsteps and she was sliding her arms around Hilbert's waist and leaning into his ear. "You and I both know the dishes aren't the only thing that need washing. No offense baby, but you kind of stink."

"None taken," The taller of the two laughed. "I haven't exactly had much time to wash or shower since early this morning. Amazing what you can get up to in a day's time huh?"

"Yeah, it's gonna take some time to get you fresh and clean." Her voice was low, almost a whisper. One of her fingers dipped beneath his shirt and began tracing lazy patterns along his chest. Hilbert felt his heart rate spike and for a moment he felt his hold on the dishes slip away from him. The feel of her breasts brushing against his back sent a wave of erotic euphoria throughout his body that left him feeling numbed.

"I…guess the dishes can wait until tomorrow." He finally said lightly dropping them then leaving his hands to soak in the sink. Right in front of him Skyla's left hand snaked down his arm until their fingers were interlocking. "You know, you're probably still a little sweaty from sitting in the cabin all day."

"I guess you're right." The Gym Leader giggled. "Sounds like we have the same problem."

Faster than she could blink Hilbert spun around and had both his arms wrapped around Skyla's waist sandwiching her against him. His handsome face was less than an inch from hers'. "I think I know how to fix that problem, you up for it?"

"Definitely." She grinned.

He could hear her humming from all the way down the hall. Her sing-song voice mixed with the sound of steaming water. It created rather…stimulating images in his mind.

"Hilbert?"

"Yeah?" He called back suddenly snapping back to reality.

"Could you come here for a minute?"

"…S-Sure." Though his legs felt like jelly he was able to get up and move down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Gently turning the knob then pushing the door open he was greeted to room filled with shower-produced steam. Sweat broke out across Hilbert's entire body, and he knew it wasn't because of the steam. One step closer and he saw the shower glass, and the figure behind it. He felt an uncomfortable tightening in between his legs. His heartbeat suddenly elevated and his breath became shorter and shorter. Hilbert knew what this was, and that there was no fighting what was coming.

The door slid open just a crack revealing Skyla's wet face, her hair down and sticking to her face."Well Hilbert, are you going to stand outside there or are you going to come in and join me?" Skyla chuckled playfully twirling a strand of her scarlet hair in her fingers. "You know I think I've been patient long enough."

Without missing a beat the shower door slid open revealing the young man's girlfriend in all her naked glory. Upon seeing him beginning to undress Skyla's hormones went into a frenzy because she knew it was a precursor to something else, something that was going to leave her legs feeling limp for the rest of the night. "I have kept you waiting haven't I? On top of that I've barely touched you since you got back. I'll fix that right now." In a single step he was under the water with her and wrapping his strong arms around her waist while firmly pressing his lips across Skyla's. Simultaneously she returned the affection snaking her arms around her lover's neck pushing her breasts against his chest and his member against her lower regions. "You have no idea how much I missed you." The brown-haired male breathed out pulling away to examine her soaked face.

"I can imagine," she giggled in response feeling his harden member against her moist entrance. Even the most minimal of contact between the two of them had the Gym Leader starting to go weak at the knees, _Arceus, I guess I really do get horny whenever I'm away from Hilbert for a long time._ Then again, she could completely understand why, her boyfriend was both good looking and incredibly charming in his own way. It was a combination of those things that had made him something of a heartthrob throughout not just Unova but the other regions as well. Of course that also made it all the sweeter when they were able to engage in a passionate make out session, just like they were doing now. Covering every inch of his lips with her own Skyla snaked her left hand down to his already hard member and began softly stroking it with her fingers, her other hand went to her brown-haired lover's neck, keeping him locked in to the kiss.

Hilbert mentally cursed, it hadn't even been five minutes and already his pilot girlfriend had him sitting on the verge of an orgasm. _Fine then, two can play at that game._ With the image of a devilish smirk Hilbert withdrew one hand that had been kneading Skyla's ass and placed it on her breasts; the hot water falling down upon her and her own arousal only added to the nipple's hardness. "Seems like you missed me too," He chuckled noted the red streak rapidly developing across her face. "You're a little harder than I thought you'd be Skyla. Were you touching yourself while you were away?"

She knew the game he was playing, _Two can play at that game wise guy._ The red head chuckled increasing the pace of her stroking causing her lover's body to tense up. "I think I'm the one who should be asking that Hilbert." For a reply she got him all but forcing his lips against hers, Skyla gladly welcomed the passionate embrace as it added more fuel to the fire already within her. The hot steam around her certainly didn't help as she could hear the echo of their bodies pushing against each other.

Suddenly Hilbert broke away, a near feral look in his eyes. "Skyla, I can't take this anymore." In the blink of an eye he'd pried her hand away from his harden member, and then proceeded to ram his dick directly into Skyla's moist cavern. "I need you, _now_!" Her body fell against wall with his arms once again grabbing her by the ass cheeks and holding her there.

"AAAAHH!" The redhead screamed, completely caught off guard but not disliking the sudden move by her boyfriend. Instead she placed on hand on his shoulder while the other lightly caressed his face. "You were about to cum weren't you?" She breathed out in a hot steamy voice.

"Yes." He growled taking firmly by the hips and thrusting his member into her.

"Then hurry up and cum inside of me, I've been waiting all day." She giggled seconds before he obeyed her command. "Ah…ah…AH!"

It didn't take long for the young trainer to cum inside of his girlfriend, her vaginal walls happily welcomed the flood of his juices that erupted forth from his cock into her. Her left hand tighten on the side of his head as he pushed himself into her should, screaming her name while she howled into the steamy air. Skyla felt her entire body go slack forcing Hilbert to support the both of them, he looked rather pleased with himself as he listened to his girlfriend's hot breathing combined with the pouring of the water. "Don't tell me you're all burned out from that Skyla, we're just getting started." He chuckled softly massaging her ass. She was clearly still a little dazed from the first orgasm giving Hilbert a short window of time to do what he pleased with her. Tempting as it was Hilbert decided to fully examine his girlfriend's water-covered form. Skyla always had something of a charm-like beauty, but as they dated Hilbert found there was more to her than that, and he liked it. He also liked how in some ways he could transform her from the High Flying Girl into the hot mess she was now lying in his arms: her beautiful red hair matted out and sticking to her face, her cheeks just a dark shade as her hair, her big-busted chest rising and falling with every breath she took coming out as a cloud of steamy air, and lastly her barely open azure eyes. The sight of all that plus water continuously running down her tanned skin had Hilbert cradling the twenty-year old in his arms and tenderly whispering into her ear. "I missed you Sky."

That was something else Skyla missed, just the sheer affection her boyfriend showered her with. It made her feel as if she truly was walking on air when he whispered her name in such a way as he just did. His hot breath on her neck breathed life back into her. The tips of her toes touched the watery floor while her finger tips ran up the length of his back. Hilbert began pelting her neck with feathery kisses that sent numerous jolts of electricity down her spine. "I missed you too Hil," she whispered running her left hand through his soaked chocolate-brown hair. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I can imagine." He chuckled pulling back so there was barely a foot of space between them. Her D-cup breasts softly pressed against his chest while his still hard member brushed up against her waist line. "Tell me how much you missed me?"

"Huh?"

With a grin fit for a Dark or Ghost-type the former champion gripped his dick with one hand and guided it towards Skyla's entrance. The tip just barely disappeared into her wet cavern and he kept it that way, softly pushing in and out resulting in the pilot moaning in lust. "If you want me inside of you, _all_ of me, you'll have to tell me how much you missed me. Why you missed, and what you did while you were missing me."

"H-Hilbert!" She cried with her face now entirely scarlet-red. "T-T-That's not fair!"

"Well, while you were off flying over the seas I was cleaning out and fixing up old planes so can you blame me?" He cheerfully responded. "I think while you're definitely entitled to some pleasure I'm entitled to having some fun of my own."

Despite the embarrassment Skyla felt herself grinning, perhaps because she knew what her reward would be for indulging in her boyfriend's "fun". Reaching down with one hand she ran a finger along his member which was now half way into her. "Alright, and to think you call me a tease."

Wearing probably the biggest grin she'd ever seen he broke from her and reached for one of the shelves. "Thanks, but first, let's get you washed up." He reached over to the shelf and took in hand a bottle of soap. Instead of using a wash cloth or sponge he dabbed his own hands, in full view of Skyla who leaned against the wall shuddering in anticipation.

The next three minutes were utter bliss for the redheaded pilot. Her mouth kept making sounds as her boyfriend ran his soapy hands all over her body, covering her in the light blue foamy substance. Everywhere he touched Skyla felt as if she'd been struck by lightning leaving her entire nerve system fried. It reached the limit when his hands finally reached her breasts, perhaps his favorite "area of interest" that he enjoyed playing with. Not that Skyla minded it, quite the opposite. "Hilbert." She breathed out as the brown-haired youth fondled her breasts, covering them in soft blue foam. She could literally feel her nipples beginning to harden under his touch. Quietly he leaned in and once again kissed her locking them in a passionate embrace while his hands continued pleasuring her luxurious orbs. Using what little brainpower she had left she placed her shaking hands over his and guided them over her wet body, moving his fingers to her nipples which he affectionately pinched on her silent request.

Briefly breaking away he looked her dead in the eye with equal lust shining in his brown orbs. "Now your lower region, I need you to be steady for me Sky."

"Easier said than done." Skyla breathed out.

Like a serpent he lowered himself giving her butterfly kisses on his way down. Every stroke of his hand on her increasingly hot body nearly had Skyla collapsing on the spot. If she was thinking rationally she would have suggested they move the action to their bedroom, but she wasn't. It must have been the heat.

"Did you touch yourself while we were apart?" He innocently questioned staring at her perfectly shaven vagina.

"Yes."

"How often?"

"Only on the last day." Skyla admitted thinking back to the night she finally lost and fingered herself imagining it was her beloved boyfriend doing the deed. "Hilbert, please." A reward she received the pleasurable sensation of his lips touching her lower lips followed by his tug. It was almost enough to make her melt on the spot. "Hilbert…"

All too soon were his lips gone and his foam-covered hands covering her lower regions, gently massaging them just as he'd done to her breasts.

"Yeeeesss."

"For your honesty you deserve a reward." He chuckled moving his hands up and down her legs before coming up to eye-level with her. Wrapping one arm around her waist while the other dived south he slammed his lips against hers', forcing his tongue into her open mouth.

"Ah…ah…AH!" The pilot cried as soon as she felt her lover's fingers enter her vaginal hall. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hiked up one of her legs thrusting her hips allowing his fingers to probe deeper into her. "You're really being thorough tonight aren't you?"

"Arceus knows where you've been so I have to be." They laughed and continued their current actions knowing it was all in good sport.

Mixed in to the steam was the loud sound of flesh slurping as Hilbert pounded his fingers into his girlfriend's inner walls, enjoying the mounting pressure building on them. Though his hand didn't quite measure up to his cock Skyla was literally over the moon to have her lover inside of her, it kept her body moving as Hilbert remained standing, keeping her pressed against the wall. Her voice rose with the sound of the shower head building and building until she couldn't contain it anymore.

"HILBERT!"

The left hand of the trainer turned mechanic began coated in thick white cum that trailed out of Skyla's pussy and dripped down onto the floor where it was washed away. The stream of carnal juices continued flowing until almost all of Hilbert's hand was covered and Skyla's legs were practically jelly. If not for her boyfriend's support she was sure she would have fallen, luckily she knew she'd always have that no matter what. Hilbert removed his left hand then wrapped it around her waist allowing her to fully lean into him.

"I wish I could have gone with you."

"I wish so too, but this makes up for it."

In that moment both of them were content being so close to each other. Nothing between them but the steamy air created by the shower's hot water. Time came and went eventually allowing Skyla to stand on her own. Though he didn't like it Hilbert released her. The show he got afterwards was immediately worth it as she walked directly underneath the shower's head allowing the water to fully rain down her naked body. To say it was one of the most beautiful things Hilbert had ever seen would have been a colossal understatement. Though some would argue there were hotter women out there none compared to Skyla in Hilbert's mind, none could even come close. Moist droplets cascaded down her athletic fit and tanned body, not a scar or mark in sight as she turned all around allowing him to see all of her body. Her breasts, perfect D-cup watermelons which he'd had the pleasure of groping and kissing were always enough to take his breath away whenever he got to see them. Lastly was her hair, that stunning red hair that had stuck with him since the day they'd met. He'd fallen on dark times and the image of those scarlet threads and bright blue eyes had always been enough to give him the strength he needed to fight on. Normally she kept it pinned with her personal hairpin, but now it was undone allowing her beautiful red locks to come free. When free it came down to her shoulders, making her look much older and much more womanly. Only hand full of people had been granted the honor of seeing Skyla like this, and every day Hilbert was happy he was one of them.

"You look amazing." He breathed out causing her to giggle.

"You say that every time." Skyla responded.

"Doesn't stop it from being true."

Wearing a lax smile the pilot reached over to the shelf drawing the same bottle of soap Hilbert had used on her. "It's my turn now."

The brown-haired male was ready, and in more ways than one. Just as he had done Skyla took her time making sure every inch of her lover's body was covered, until she got to his fully erect member. On that she made extra sure to take her sweet time on.

"Sk…Skyla…" Hilbert said through granted teeth as his girlfriend's fingers happily dabbled away at his erect cock.

"Ah, not so fun now is it?" She playfully jabbed sliding her soap-covered fingers up and down his member. "You've gotten pretty dirty yourself, not to mention I don't know what you've been up to while I was away."

"I was working on the planes and engines, learning how to put it all together." He spoke out fighting the urge to take her right then and there. "It was the only way to keep my mind off of you."

"That's a good boy." She chirped suddenly gripping his cock in her head. "If you'd been doing something else I would have been disappointed."

"Skyla," Hilbert whined knowing there was already a bit of pre-cum linking out.

"Alright, fine, come here lover boy, let's get you all washed up." She laughed taking his head and guiding him over.

Skyla had always been the impatient one, and she proved it in that moment. The water had only just started washing off all the soap when Hilbert felt her lush lips completely envelop his dick. Smirking to herself Skyla quickly began deep-throating her lover who was still shocked to properly respond, this was payback for an entire night of teasing. Once he finally regained his composure Hilbert threaded his hand through her red strands and began whole-heartedly thrusting his hips forcing his cock deeper and deeper down Skyla's throat. He shut his eyes and released several breathy moans as her lips tightened around him preventing him from pulling out, not that he wanted to.

"Skyla….ah…yes….yes…"

If it was possible Skyla was sure Hilbert's cock hardened even more making it all the more satisfying for her to taste. Her earlier actions had already produced a noticeable amount of pre-cum and more was flowing in as he tried to contain it. Mixed in with the soap and Skyla could have sworn she finally knew what heaven tasted like. Knowing he was close to the edge Skyla gripped his hips with both her hands, rather necessarily as Hilbert's thrusts had grown harder and faster with the pleasure increase.

"SkyLAAAAAA!"

She loved the taste of his hot, salty, thick cum flowing down her mouth, that was why the gym leader took it all without a second thought. The first time they'd made love both had been rather clumsy, but now they knew better and could pleasure each other to the full extent of their abilities. No drop of her boyfriend's cum would go to waste as she made sure to swallow every last droplet that exploded from his cock. Her stomach quickly filled up with the lovely taste sending her on a pleasure filled journey.

Once he was sure he had nothing left Hilbert gently slid down until his back was touching the wall and his feet were half spread out before him. Skyla happily snuggled into his arms as she normally did whenever they found themselves in this position.

"You know," Skyla started enjoying the abidance of warmth surrounding her. "You're getting better at this."

"Good to know, I'd hate to disappoint the number one girl in my life." He chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead. Nearly all the soap on either of their bodies had been washed off through one way or another leaving them in perfect wet nudity. They took the brief moment to regain their strength and simply bask in the joy of being back together again. "So how was Kanto?"

"Funny, next time I'm bringing you with me though." The pilot said.

"Sounds like I know where I'm going for my next vacation. I've always wanted to pay a visit to Vermillion City."

"So you can battle Lt. Surge or ogle at every nook and cranny of his gym?" Skyla inquired.

"Who says I can't do both?" Again, they both shared another laugh as future plans were made. "Hey, are you feeling strong enough to stand?"

"What do you have in mind?" She leered.

"Stand up and face the wall."

With a cheeky grin Skyla stood up and placed both hands against the wall sticking her ass out in full view of her brown-haired lover. Turing her head around she gave him an absolutely seductive look on her face. Wearing an equally devilish smirk Hilbert stood up, gripped her hips and guided his harden dick directly into Skyla's back door hole. She almost broke her voice when her boyfriend began his rapid fire thrusting, rocking her body with his with gusto.

"YES!"

Leaning over with a smirk Hilbert began softly kissing his red headed lover's neck attentively. The touch of his libs combined with his constant hitting of her core nearly broke Skyla in two. In a way their new position added to her carnal lust as now she just wanted her boyfriend to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could.

"SKYLA!"

"MORE HILBERT! FASTER!"

Somehow the trainer possessed even more unused strength, strength he used to increase his speed so his penis was no jackhammering into Skyla's hole nonstop. The pilot's sizable breasts swayed back and forth with the constant motion. Not being able to resist the temptation Hilbert broke off one hand and used it to grope one of her jiggling orbs. The action not only increased the pleasure but allowed the girl to twist her red-streaked face around to face him. Getting the message he connected their lips one last time while maintain his maniac speed, only small breaks occurred between them so they could breath and occasional shout each other's names.

"HIBLERT!"

"SKLYA!"

The upstart mechanic's hot sticky cum exploded into Skyla's ass frying every nerve in her body with raw untamable pleasure. She screamed her release so loudly she was sure even their Pokémon must have heard them. She didn't care though, she was too busy milking her lover's cock for all the hot cum she could get. Hilbert himself felt as if some switch had been activated allowing everything he'd been holding in to come gushing out all at once. Skyla's ass dripped with cum as he continued moving his hips forward, his member blasting a load into her every other second. Her body welcomed the release as he could feel the squeezing of her ass cheeks forcing all the cum out of him. With it went his energy as the brown-haired youth found it increasingly hard to remain on his feet much like his girlfriend who was no visibly wobbling as cum ran down her ass cheeks and the back of her legs.

Once more taking gentle hold of her hips Hilbert lowered her down into a kneeling position so they both didn't fall and hurt themselves. By this the steam had begun to decrease as the hot water was now starting to run a little cold. It was actually rather fitting as it matched the heavy breathing of the two lovers who were desperately trying to catch their breath. Using the last bit of strength she possessed Skyla rolled her head back allowing her to rest it on her lover's waiting shoulder. His arms immediately wrapped around her securing her into the position allowing the two of them another moment of bliss. For a time neither spoke a word to the other, simply wearing content smiles on their faces.

"So what now?" Skyla finally said feeling a little bit of strength return to her legs.

"We finish washing ourselves and hit the sheets. We've got a free day tomorrow so we can sleep in all we want." Hilbert happily answered.

"No complaints here." The redhead joyfully added being the first to stand up then helping her boyfriend rise to his feet.

After what seemed like an eternity the water was finally turned off and the heavy steam that had filled the bathroom began to dissipate. The two young lovers stepped out, both of their bodies dripping wet yet warm smiles still plastered over their faces. They each dried the other off taking a sensual shot at the other here and there until they were dry enough to sleep into their sleepwear.

"Ya' know, this really is the best part about leaving Unova." Skyla spoke being the first to hit the pillows. Hilbert followed her shortly afterwards, one of his arms wrapped around Skyla's waist pulling her in close. She inhaled her boyfriend's freshly-scented body. "It makes it all worth it."

"I can agree with you there," he responded enjoying the feeling of the gym leader nuzzling his neck. "It's painful for me when you're not here, but when you come home to me…"

There was no more need for words as both already knew. Giving her brown-haired lover one last kiss on the cheek Skyla drifted off to sleep with Hilbert following her shortly afterwards. Tucked together in the sheets they didn't look like a hero and an airplane pilot, simply two people who'd fallen in love with each other. Before all the other labels they'd been given throughout their life that's what they were, and that's what they would remain.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and have a nice Labor Day!**


End file.
